


Daddy's First

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Lance wants a baby with you.





	Daddy's First

“You know,” Lance whispered in your ear as he wrapped his arms from behind you as you stood in front of the sink, up to your elbows in the dish water washing the dirty plate from dinner mere moments ago. “you’d make a great mother.”

Chuckling, you turned your head to the side and kissed his forehead. “You’re too cute, you know that?”

“Shut up,” he mumbled before grazing his lips along your neck, earning a soft moan from your lips. “I’m serious; I’d been thinking about it for some time now. I know money’s tight right now. But I’d love to start a family with you one day. I can’t imagine growing old and not having athletic children turning our house into a jungle gin.”

You scoffed and turned around in his arms, pecking at his lips as you wiped your wet hands on his white tee shirt. “Let’s give it a little more discussion, okay?”

He grinned, nearing purring against you as you pressed your lips harder onto his own.


End file.
